


Onion rings~

by eee_EEE_eee



Series: Fanfic challenge thingy [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eating, Grub hub, Hugging, M/M, Onion Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eee_EEE_eee/pseuds/eee_EEE_eee
Summary: Sonic and Shrek eat grub hub and hug.
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shrek/Sonic
Series: Fanfic challenge thingy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135364
Kudos: 2





	Onion rings~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction my sister made in our fanfic challenge thingy. Sorry if its choppy it was made in 50 minutes soooo yeah.

Shrek and sonic were hungry for some munchies but couldn’t decide what to eat. They were both rather picky when it came to food (sonic only wanting chile dogs and shrek wanting grubs and onions), and so it had always been hard for them to eat together. They had both been brainstorming for the past 10 minutes when sonic got an idea. 

“Hey Shrek!”, he yelled out to his lover. 

“Yes dear?” Shreak replied back. 

“We should order some onion rings on grubhub.com, the only reliable food ordering website there is!” 

“Good idea Sonic.” Shrek said with a smile. 

So, Sonic pulled his phone out of his totally real pocket and opened the grubhub app, the only reliable food ordering website there is, and ordered two buckets of onion rings from Sonics (no I didn’t do that on purpose I just really like their onion rings >:)). 

It had only taken about five minutes or so for their order to arrive. When sonic heard the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing, he dashed over to the door and took their food. 

Sonic placed down the food on a wooden table infront their tv, and then quickly sat down next to shrek. They both looked at the food, a beautiful golden brown it was, with the most addicting smell that either of been blessed to smell.  
Sonic was the first to move, hands darting to the first tub of onion rings. He grabed one of them and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. As he chewed, he could taste every little flavor inside the ring, from the crispy breading coving the ring, to the soft and chewy onion inside. 

Shrek just stared down at his lover as he chowed down on their food. Sonic had soon noticed, and assumed that shrek had just spaced out, this was false. 

“Yo earth to shrek, everything alright in there?” Sonic said as he snapped his fingers in Shrek’s face. 

“Huh, oh yeah lad, I just can’t keep my eyes off of you.” Shrek repiled with a smirk. 

Sonic stared at shrek, a rosy pink attacked his cheek. 

“What.” Sonic said blankly. 

“Gettin flustered now, aren’t we?” Shrek said, his smirk growing bigger. 

“NOTHING, baka.” Sonic yelled looking away from Shrek. 

“Aww lad, you don’t need to get so defensive”, Shrek replied in a calm voice, “I think your cute.” 

Sonic slowly turned back to his partner, revealing that the blush on his face had darken. 

“R-really?” Sonic said as he stared at shrek. 

“Mhm.” Shrek stared at his sonic with a loving face.  
Sonic pulled shrek into a hug, the tightness of it would be rather uncomfortable to most, but to shrek it was the best thing in the word. Soon the two were holding each other in a tight embrace of warmth. 

Shrek pulled away from sonic and stared at him, his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as he did so. 

Shrek’s eyes then wandered over to their food, he had totally forgotten about that. 

“I know you wanna hug me at the moment, and trust me I do too” shrek said to sonic with caring eyes, “But we should probably finish our food before it gets cold.” 

Sonic nodded. The two then continued to eat their food, enjoying every bite of it. They both ended up passing out on the couch, the sound of their tv spewing out random gibberish. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated because it lets me know if anyone actually read this lmao.


End file.
